Vacation?
by Psychopathic Dirtbag
Summary: Mystique, Magneto, and Xavier have made peace and decided to let the young members of their team spend two weeks together to let them get along. R & R! ^^
1. Pardon Me?

Hello! Psychopathic Maniac here. I know I'm supposed to be working on my other X-Men Evolution fic but no ones reading or reviewing it anyway so...I decided to write a humor fic. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution...Darn.

By the way, I don't spell out the characters' accents anymore. It takes too much time for me to do. ^^;;

**"Vacation?"**

**By: Psychopathic Maniac**

**Chapter: Uh...Pardon me?**

"What?!?!" Gambit shouted, not believing what Magneto just said.

"Could you please repeat that?" Colossus started. "I was pretty sure you just said that you wanted us to spend a week with the losers and the X-Geeks..." He said, laughing nervously.

Magneto's silence scared them... Colossus and Gambit's jaws fell.

"COOL!!! We'll get to spend more time with them! Right, Sabretooth?" Pyro said, smiling widely. He put his arm around Sabretooth's shoulders as if they were best buddies. Sabretooth shook his head slowly and sighed.

"Okay, who let John eat sugar?" He asked. Gambit turned away and whistled innocently.

"It wasn't me." He defended. Sabretooth glared at him.

"What? I had to do it! He was reading my diary out loud!" He said. Sabretooth raised an eyebrow. Gambit? Keep a diary? That just seemed so...wrong...

Piotr snorted. "So you do like Rogue..."

Pyro's eyed lighted up. "Oooh! Oooh! When's the wedding?" He asked grinning. Sabretooth sighed and made a face that plainly said 'Why do I have to be stuck with them?'

"Whether you three like it or not, you will spend a week with the Brotherhood and the X-Men. End of discussion." Magneto said. "Now pack your things and let's head to the Institute."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The X-Men slowly marched their death march. A few mumbles and curses were heard from several of them.

"Now, now children...I'm sure that you will get along with them just fine." Storm said.

"Easy for you to say, Auntie O, you don't have to be there." Evan frowned.

"Yeah, I mean, won't they try to kill us or something?" Jean asked in hopes of escaping this nightmare. The rest voiced out their agreements.

"Stop complaining red, there are more of you than there are of them." Logan said. He only got a 'humph' in reply.

"I guess you're right..." Scott said.

"Scott! Whose side are you on?" Jean shouted.

"Lighten up, Jean! I'm sure it'll be fun!" Kurt said, grinning. He only got groans in reply.

"You know, Kurt like, has a point. It's better than staying cooped up in the institute all summer." Kitty said, giving an encouraging smile. Another chorus of groans. So far, only Kitty and Kurt were actually excited about it.

{DING! DONG! DING DONG! DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!!!} (A/N: I have fun doing that. That's how I ring the doorbell at home. ^^)

"I'll get it." Scott sighed. A minute later, he came back, followed by a few people.

"Guess who's here?" Scott said sarcastically.

"Hi to you too, yo." Todd said entering the living room, followed by the rest of The Brotherhood, along with Tabitha.

"Hello, Mystique." Xavier greeted. "We're almost complete. Only three more."

A card flew into the center of the living room and promptly exploded, leaving all the occupants of the room covered in black.

"Must you always do that?!" Lance snapped at the clean figure that entered the room.

Gambit smirked. "What?" He asked innocently. "You didn't like my dramatic entrance?"

"Profes-sor! See? That's what I mean!" Jean whined.

"Hello!" Pyro said bounding into the room, followed by Collossus, Sabretooth, and Magneto. (A/N: I find the image of a hyper Pyro amusing. ^^)

"Hello Charles." Magneto greeted. Xavier nodded in his direction then turned to Jean.

"I'm sure that you will get along Jean." Xavier said.

"But Profes-sor!!!" Jean whined some more.

"Look, Jean! You will go on that trip whether you like it or not and you are not going to whine about it! Capeesh?! [1]" Xavier yelled. All the occupants of the room immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

After a few seconds, Xavier cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're all here, let's get to the Blackbird (A/N: Blackbird, X-Jet, what's the difference? ^__^) and -"

Xavier got cut off by Beast. "Professor, the Blackbird needs several repairs and it can't be used at the moment."

Amara grinned. "Oh well! I guess we'll have to postpone the trip! And I was so looking forward to it!" She said sarcastically and forcing a frown.

"There's no need to be depressed Amara," Xavier said, ignoring her sarcasm. "We do have vans. You can ride in those." He smiled.

Amara scowled and cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." Amara said, smiling sweetly. "I was just saying how excited I am about the trip!"

"Now that that's settled, we'll separate you in two groups then you will take turns driving to get to your destinations." Xavier said.

Kitty grinned. "And you know what that means..."

Kurt immediately caught up then grinned his huge elfish grin.

"ROAD TRIP!!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

[1] - How the heck do you spell that word?

Well? How was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? I accept suggestions but please, no flames!

By the way, I know that several of them are OOC but...*shrug* Oh well! It's funnier that way! ^^

Review please!!! *Puppy-dog eyes*


	2. Departure

Hey!! ^^ Here's another installment for my fic "Vacation?"!!

Disclaimer: Why do we have to put these, anyway? Do the people of ff.net want to rub in our faces the fact that we don't own them?!

**"Vacation?"**

**Chapter Two: Departure**

"So like, who's going to be in which van?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Evan, Remy, John, Bobby, Amara, Sam, Fred and Kurt will be in the first van." Xavier started.

"WHAT?!" Amara shrieked. "I'll be stuck in a van full of guys?! I'm the only girl!!" She whined.

"I want to be with Katzchen!"

"Yay! We're in the same van, Remy! We're in the same van!"

"Get away from me! Hasn't the sugar wore off yet?!"

"The arrangements are final, kiddos." Logan said.

"Thank you, Logan." Xavier said. "Pietro, Jamie, Wanda, Rogue, Todd, Piotr, Ray and Roberto will be in the second van."

"I guess I'm okay with that." Pietro said, shrugging.

"I'm actually agreeing with you. I mean, it's better than being stuck with him." Rogue said, jabbing her thumb in Pyro's direction.

"That leaves Lance, Scott, Jean, Tabitha, Jubilee, Kitty and Rahne in the third van." Xavier finished. 

"Great." Lance said. "I'm stuck in a van full of girls and Summers..." He mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not all that ecstatic about this either, you know." Scott said.

"Now that that's settled, get your things and follow me to the garage." He said, wheeling out of the living room.

The X-Men walked towards their rooms to get their things while the Brotherhood and the Acolytes picked up their bags and followed Xavier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! That's my seat!"

"No its not! It's mine!"

"Well I don't see your name on it!"

"Ouch! I'm sitting here!"

"Sorry."

"Move it, will you?!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm driving!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"SHUT UP!" Logan roared. Everyone instantly stopped talking and stayed still.

"You're spending two weeks together so you might as well get along!" He said.

Lance opened his mouth to protest. Logan whipped his head to face him and glared. Lance immediately shut his mouth.

"Good." Logan said. "Now, quietly decide who's going to drive first."

Everyone started arguing again.

"I'll be first!"

"No! You go after me!"

"Didn't I tell you that that's my seat?!"

Logan sighed as he faced the older group. "I tried." He shrugged.

"Well, think of it this way...They'll be gone for two weeks." Mystique said.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Storm started. A shoe flew passed her head, just missing her ear. "I think it's worth it."

"Actually, I think I'm going to miss the noise. Without them, the institute will be very empty and silent." Hank said.

"I can't wait to finally be able to have a quiet night at home." Magneto said.

"I hear ya." Sabretooth agreed. Todd hopped passed him and came back a second later, holding his shoe.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said then hopped towards his assigned van and closed the door.

The window slid down, revealing Rogue, who was in the passenger seat. "We're ready to leave, professor." She said.

Xavier nodded and waved. "Have a safe trip." He said.

One by one, the vans rolled out of the garage until only the adults were left.

"Bon Voyage!" Sabretooth said, overjoyed that they were finally gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside of the institute, the vans stopped and everyone went down.

"So," Pietro started. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ah! Another chapter done!

Review please, and tell me where you want them to go to first! You can even give me a few suggestions on what you want to happen to the guys. ^^


End file.
